


'Tis a hunt, Harry, dear.

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Draco Malfoy may have shattered his heart, but another lays in wait to snatch what little of the shards remain.Prompt fic.





	'Tis a hunt, Harry, dear.

It was terribly cruel some would think as they watched the young Potter heir sit amongst them, green eyes steadfast on the man who should have been his husband; the man that opted to marry someone else. A terrible match many had whispered when Harry Potter had dared to fall in love with the Malfoy heir. He was an awkward little thing. He knew little of proper manners, raised by a walrus of a man and his equally long-necked shrew of a wife.

Their match was uncared for, and old rich wives with their gaudy pearls delighted in whispering about the ill-begotten love of a Potter and Malfoy. Yet, as they watched the young man, hands folded primly in his lap, head held high and green eye colder than a northern blizzard; the thought that they might have been wrong echoed.

He made no scene. Even as the man he would have pledged his heart to twist the knife a bit deeper. Without care, smile as bright as the morning sun, Draco Malfoy kissed his wife. His parents stood, false smiles and excited applause as their son secured for them the advancement of the Malfoy name. Their power would reach to heights only challenged and perhaps outweighed by the Riddle coffers and political schemes.

“Terribly dull, don’t you think?” Harry did not answer at first, frowning at the image before him. Scoffing as Draco spun Astoria Malfoy around, the woman erupting in delightful laughter.

“Truly,” Harry turned to face the man who had spoken, tone dry, though for those who knew him, laced with hurt. Draco Malfoy had not been fair to him. The man had strung him along for years, delighting in Harry’s gentle heart yet loathing his fierce mind and spine of steel. Harry Potter was no simpering flower. When Lucius Malfoy had presented a worthy match for his untainted highborn blood, Draco had no qualms leaving Harry by the wayside. Broken promises in his wake as he warmed the bed of his soon to be wife.

“It begs to question, why are you here, Harry Potter?” Like smooth aged wine, that’s how Harry would describe this man’s voice. Tom Marvolo Riddle. A man that crowds parted for even at an event where he should be the least of anyone’s worries. Old wives watch the two nosily, their hands raised to their mouths and accusations in their eyes when they caught a flicker of pretty green eyes.

Behind them, he can feel the piercing gaze of Draco Malfoy and his wife as the crowd moves to the reception. Excited titters and full cultured belly laughs, far be it that anyone should be labelled vulgar.

Harry ignores it all, staring into deep maroon coloured eyes, noting how much taller Tom Riddle was. Tall and perhaps on the leaner side, a sign of a past that he would never share. A past so many of the very vultures that surrounded them hungered.

“Why am I here, indeed,” Harry snorted, turning away from the man and without another word blending in with the crowd, wary of the gaze that followed him.

Rumours would spread about the Potter heir that day. Bitter words spat by the bride’s sister, words meant to ruin Harry’s character. They would speak of a gold digger with little left between his legs to offer upstanding men of their society. Honest, cultured men far out of his league such as Riddle. A man more fitted for herself as her sister fitted for the Malfoys.

The old wives clique would see it differently, already having misjudged the Potter heir’s worth. They would see a man who gracefully navigated through what should have been the makings of his humiliation. He would stand tall and scoff at his ex-lover who would dare to invite him to his ridicule and show that he was a stronger man than the Malfoy Heir would ever acknowledge. In the same breath, he would unknowingly attract the attention of the unattainable Riddle. A man who loved nothing and sneered at the mediocrity of society.

A powerful, dangerous man who knew exactly what he wanted and would not stop until he had attained it.

They would dismiss the rumours, for they knew on Draco Malfoy’s wedding day, Tom Marvolo Riddle had started a hunt and Harry Potter, the not so unsuspecting prey, could do little more than delay what said man viewed as inevitable.


End file.
